


don’t go chasing adventures, let them chase you

by BirdTree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, CABINZA, Crack, Fantasy, For now Dream is slightly mentioned, Gen, How Do I Tag, Its the little gremlin boy who sneaks into ur cabins by the windows, Journal Style!, LMAO, Magic, More characters to be added, Music, Music discs MABYE have important part?!!, PHILZA MINECRAFT IN A CABIN COOKING SOUP, Prime Path, Technoblade never dies he just leaves, There might be some horror oops?, i guess lol, magical music, no beta we die like flowers, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdTree/pseuds/BirdTree
Summary: Do you like fantasy? Do you like whimsy stuff? Do you like Medieval type things? Do you like PHILZA MINECRAFT? Do you like other Minecraft streamers and Youtubers? Well welcome!!Here you will find small stories and one shots that I PROMISE YOU, INFACT I 100% GUARANTEE that you will receive EXACTLY WHATS PROMISED!!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: none :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. everything has a song, you just need to find it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I apologize for my summary, I am horrible at them wether or not it’s for a creative writing or for an essay! Anyways,  
> Welcome to my first Work/Story thing. I haven’t written fanfiction since like 2015! (Funny enough it was also for Minecraft youtubers, I never change do I)
> 
> Why did I start up again? Well I was writing a 5 minute free write in story writing class and was like “Yoo why not make a fanfic??” So I did!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

“You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.” The boy looked up from where he was crouched on the floor, the kitchen window opened with the curtains billowing out into the night air. The boys blue eyes widened as he struggled to come up with an excuse. 

"I- I, I um.. I it was getting dark outside?" 

The man raised an eyebrow at the younger boys words, "Why didn't you just enter through the door?" the man asked as he shut the door placing his green hat on the coat hanger.

The boy rubbed his head, shuffling around the blonde locks, "Umm, the window, seemed like a cooler way to do it," he said this with his voice progressively getting quieter. The boy by now was sitting down at the table the man had gestured to. "What, what are you going to do mister?" he asked with a mixture of worry and embarrassment on his face.

The man gave the boy a look and started to walk off towards the cupboards. He hummed an old melody as he crossed the small distance, opening up the cupboards letting out a soft creak. The mans hands brushed past the containers of food, the green sleeves of his robes brushing against the wood. The song he hummed brought up a blurry memory to the boy. The song reminded him of a moment long past, the details of the memory dancing just out of reach.

“Um, mister-“ 

The man stopped his humming, “Phil” he said interrupting the boy who was seated at the oak table. The man, Phil restarted his humming watching the confused expression on the boys face. “My name” Phil said chuckling.

Understanding grew on the boys face “I’m, My name, it’s Tommy” the boy, Tommy said pointing a finger at himself.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Tommy” Phil said as he grabbed a container out of the cupboard. He set it down on the cobblestone countertop opening its contents.

“Thanks” Phil gave a small chuckle at that reply and reached back in the cabinet to get some of the other containers. There was a fresh herbal aroma that filled the air of the cabin, making a comfortable homey smell.

“Phil, if you don’t mind me asking, what was the song that you were humming?” Tommy asked curious as to why it was familiar.

“It’s a very old song,” Phil began, “I don’t suppose you were ever taught about the power certain songs have?” Tommy’s blue eyes shined with wonder as he leaned across the table starting at Phil. He shook his head prompting Phil to go on. Phil put the final ingredients into the pot and sits down across the table from Tommy. 

“Well, Have you ever heard someone talk about the power of music? About how it can provoke strong emotions? Well there is truth to that when they say power. Music, it has a certain power to it,” Phil looked directly into Tommys eyes, “A very powerful power, infact.” Tommy started at Phil entranced by his explanation. “Anyone can use the power of music, most do without even knowing they are using it. But some people, people who understand how to use the power, people who understand the language of it, they can do incredible things” The ending trailed off as a whisper and the wind whipped at the window curtains. Tommy was frozen in awe and excitement. His mind was buzzing with this new information, at the fact that there was a new and ancient type of magic. One that you didn’t need to have magic in your blood to use.


	2. the march of the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small warning!! This has a bit of a horror and kinda creepy! There’s also a small mention of blood (it’s not graphic at all!) if things like possession or things similar to that make you uncomfortable feel free to not ead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored okay LMAO this style is a bit different from the last. And yes this too was a 5 minute free write that I made to fit a fanfic style. It could probably be better but every thing could always be better and sometimes you got to know where to stop, so the next time you do something you can do it better

I don't know how I'm going to get home. But do I even want to? I probably should, I am alone and if I don’t go home now I have to wait until the sun peaks over the horizon. The forest is not a safe place to be at during the night. Not without being one of, them. Strange things happen here during the night. Echoes of music long gone, march past your eardrums. When you hear them you have only two options. You either hide or you run. For now I hear no sounds, which is just as dangerous. During the night all the animals seem to vanish. Not a single cricket plays, not a single mouse squeaks, not a single bird tweets. There is a sinister chill that creeps in, fog seeps into the ground making the visibility for me very short. It’s gotten to dark to navigate shit! The distant trees I could formerly see are now nothing but a hazy and misty blur. I think I have found an adequate hiding spot for now, but only the lucky can successfully hide. This isn't the first time I have been here at night. The first time I was out here with my older brother Techno. [hand writing is too shaky to decipher] Dream. Ever since then when my brother came back from the woods alone without DR{%{>M, he has been different. Not the type of different, that, they are but he has changed. I don’t know where he is now, he left a while ago, said he couldn’t stay here any longer, and to be honest I wish he took me with him. My other brother Wilbur isn’t the same any more ever since [writing has been blacked out] never came back from the forest. Wilbur stares outside the window in a trance and at night he will walk past my room. Dragging his guitar along the ground, and let me tell you he loves his guitar he would never treat his guitar like that, slowly walking until he reaches the threshold outside. When Wilbur opens the door it creaks like it’s rusted but in the morn it’s as good as new. The other night I heard a knock on our door, it was My friend Tubbo I recognized the special knock he does. Wilbur went downstairs. I haven’t seen Tubbo since. [page is torn in places and smears of blood have stained it] I THINK I SAW TUBBO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was implying possession here? Also what happened tommy!! You found Tubbo is he okay?? Or did Tubbo find you?


	3. sometimes you just gotta get gud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize my brain melted and I was like haha let’s do a lul funny

One day tommy is walking down the prime path. Just chilling ya know, getting those primes. Then he turns into a coke can and his aluminum body roles slowly down the prime path. And this isn’t a normal sized coke can, no its a TommyInnit sized coke can. He roles and roles and roles. That’s all he does is role down the prime path for the rest of his life. The path keeps building itself and expanding by itself as it gained sentience. So tommyinnit the coke can keeps on rolling. Just keep rolling just keep rolling, rolling rolling rolling rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize I was in the mood for some funny luls (I swear not all of them are going to be like this lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I really hope you enjoyed it!! :D I might continue some of these if I feel like it, for now though they will probably stay as small story snippets!


End file.
